1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hybrid integrated-circuit device, which is mounted, for example, on an automobile or the like, as an electrical part.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 shows a side view of a conventional hybrid integrated-circuit device, and FIG. 5 shows a top view of the same. A circuit pattern 2 (see FIG. 5) is formed on the right side of the circuit board 1. Further, a heat emitting semiconductor device 3 is mounted thereon. Formed in an edge section of the circuit board 1 are external connection terminals 4, as indicated by the broken line in FIG. 5. Leads 7 are respectively connected to these terminals to electrically connect the semiconductor device 3 to an external device. The leads 7 are connected to the terminals 4 by solder 5. And the circuit board 1 is attached to a heat radiating plate 8 by adhesive 6.
When operating, the semiconductor device 3 mounted on the circuit board 1 emanates heat. This heat is transmitted through the circuit board 1 to the heat radiating plate 8 attached the reverse side thereof and is diffused therefrom.
As can be seen from the above example, conventional hybrid integrated-circuit devices have to be rather large because of the structure in which the circuit board is attached to a heat radiating plate. Further, in the case of a circuit device wherein a circuit board is attached to each side of the heat radiation plate, there is a problem involved when securing the device in position, etc.
The present invention has been made with a view to eliminating the problems mentioned above. It is an object of this invention to provide a hybrid integrated-circuit device which allows heat emitting semiconductor devices to be mounted thereon with a higher rate of integration.